


Bram Stoker’s Makoto

by Tinni



Series: Delphinidae [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Everybody loves Makoto, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinni/pseuds/Tinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the Iwatobi High school festival and Makoto's classmates want him to play the part of a sexy vampire lord so they can sell lots of chocolate cakes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So there is this picture of [Makoto as a vampire](http://tinnictheguardian.tumblr.com/post/66951953296/causeofdeathmakoharufeels-source-every-time-i) that I just can’t forget. I am pretty terrible at vampire fics. I can’t do half assed evil. If I were to write Makoto as a vampire, he would be a proper vampire that broke you down mentally before sucking your life blood out of you. Anyway, [I first thought of a dark AU](http://tinnictheguardian.tumblr.com/post/81065898490/makoto-vampire-au) but I don’t think I am up for anything like that. So I thought maybe an over the top comedy where Makoto get’s really into his role and is all sexy and stuff and everybody has your typical Shoujo manga over reaction with nosebleeds and stuff like that. Just over the top comedy and stuff like that. But I am not sure whether I should continue this or not. So please do comment and let me know. I’ll leave this up over the weekend and see what happens. I’ll delete it if it looks like there is no interest in this.

“The school festival is coming-up soon,” noted Makoto as he and Haru walked to school, one sunny morning, “I wonder what our class is going to do this year.”

 

“Probably something stupid,” said Haru.

 

“Eh! Haru should try and be a bit more enthusiastic! We’ll only be high school students once!” Makoto pointed out. Haru just shrugged.

 

“I hope its something fun like a cat cafe,” said Makoto, “I would totally volunteer to look after the cats! Maybe Haru can bake for us.”

 

“Don’t you dare volunteer me for something like that!” warned Haru. Makoto just smiled sweetly, “Oi Makoto! I mean it! Don’t you dare!”

 

Fortunately for Haru but much to the disappointment of Makoto, the cat cafe idea was roundly rejected. Someone raised the valid objection that live animals would be hard to handle. Someone else suggested the girls dress-up like cats in cute sexy outfits. Some of the girls were intrigued, others outraged. The word pervert got thrown around. Someone tried to pin everything on Makoto and imply he was perverted.

 

“Don’t put your own perverted thoughts on Makoto!” Haru said, loud enough to cut across the other voices and with enough heat to surprise and shock many of his classmates. Apologies were issued to Makoto, Haru was placated and the subject of the cat cafe dropped.

 

“I know!” piped in a girl whose name escaped Haru, “Why don’t we have a vampire cafe!”

 

“Vampire cafe?”

 

“I visited one in Tokyo,” she said, “It was wonderful!”

 

“Eh? What’s a vampire cafe like?” wondered Makoto, hoping something like that wasn’t going to be too scary. One year his middle school class set-up a haunted house and that was bad enough.

 

“Well they had a red and black gothic decor. They had coffin shaped tables with gothic style electric candles. Also the foods had a gothic horror theme to it. Like cakes shaped like coffins, vegetables cut to look like crosses, bats and ghosts. It’s a little hard to explain but there should be pictures on the web.”

 

“Well let’s looks some up,” this prompted a number of people to get their phones out and do some web searches, “Wow! These look hard to do!”

 

“Nanase-san could do it,” piped in girl named Masaki. She had gone to elementary and middle school with Haru and Makoto and knew a lot about them, “He’s very good with his hands and is top of our home economics class. He could totally make those types of decorations.”

 

Suddenly everybody turned to Haru, “I only cook saba!”

 

“Nanase, are you a dolphin?” wondered one of the boys in his class.

 

“Nanase-kun wouldn’t have to cook anything,” reasoned Masaki, “We could do the actual cooking,” she said, pointing to herself and a group of her friends who were all above average students in home economics, “But it would be great if Nanase-kun could be in-charge of preparation, which would involve shaping stuff to look like ghosts, bats, crosses and stuff like that. Then once they are cooked, maybe Nanase-san can… what’s the term…”

 

“Plate the food,” chimed in one of the other boys, “My family owns a cafe.”

 

“Why don’t you plate the food then,” demanded Haru.

 

“I am no good with that kind of stuff,” he protested, “But I’ll work the cash register!”

 

“That would be a lot of help,” agreed Masaki, “Also, Nanase-kun is good with drawing and so maybe you could do decorations on the cake plates using chocolate syrups!” she added while looking at a picture of a cake plate that had a fancy looking chocolate cross on it.

 

“But is it okay just to drape some red and black cloths on the tables and around the classroom and food with gothic decorations?” someone wondered.

 

“I haven’t agreed to anything,” Haru pointed out but everybody ignored him. They were sure Makoto would find a way to convince Haru to co-operate. Besides, its not like Haru didn’t do his part for his class when he had to.

 

“We’ll have candles! These special gothic style candles!” said a girl, pointing to a picture of a candelabra, “And we’ll make some coffins and stuff out of cardboard and really transform this place.”

 

“I don’t know,” pipped the class representative Shintaro, “I think we should either go classy or go camp. If we go classy, we should find places from where we can borrow or buy, provided its cheap, proper candelabras, which is the proper name for the ‘gothic style candles’ by the way. Maybe one for each table and couple of the big ones that you put on the floor to place near the door.”

 

“Oh that would be nice but won’t it just be a classy cafe?” asked Masaki, “I feel it needs a little more to be a vampire cafe!”

 

“Then how about a vampire,” said Shintaro almost as if he was speaking to himself, “Like one of us could dress-up like a vampire. No, not just any vampire, Bram Stoker’s Dracula!” as soon as he said this he look straight at Makoto, who promptly started to smile nervously and sweat nervously, “Yes, yes, that would work. We should be able to borrow a lordly vampire costume from the drama club. If not, we can always ask the cosplay club to help us out. I believe they are taking commissions. I think we might even get a discount for letting them get up close and personal with Tachibana.”

 

“Huh!” exclaimed Makoto, “Why am I Dracula?”

 

“Oh yes! Tachibana is hot enough to be a Vampire Lord! He would make a perfect Dracula!” pipped in a girl named Chinatsu. She was a returnee who had lived in Europe until middle school. She still read a lot of western novels.

 

“What’s the difference between vampires and vampire lords?” wondered Makoto, “Aren’t they all just rotting corpses?”

 

“That’s zombies!” Shintaro corrected.

 

“No, no, I am sure vampires are also dead,” said Makoto.

 

“No they are undead and their bodies are not rotting! They are ever young and the vampire lords have special powers, they are also fabulously wealthy, sexy, classy with impeccable manners!” explained Chinatsu, “It’s like they stopped time on a Prince and kept him beautiful and sexy forever!”

 

“Ah… okay,” conceded Makoto, he wasn’t really into horror so he knew very little about vampires except that they drank blood, slept during the day and came out at night and were things he never wanted to meet in real life, “But why me!”

 

“Because you are the #1 in most girls list of people they want to date and #1 in the list of people they would turn gay for with the boys,” replied Shintaro.

 

“Eh!” exclaimed a startled Makoto.

 

“O come one Tachibana! You own a mirror. I am sure you are fully aware of your status an object of your classmates erotic fantasies.”

 

“Actually I never thought about it,” said Makoto, starting to blush. It was a truth. He knew had a good figure but it was nothing out of the ordinary. Many swimmers had physics like his.

 

Shintaro ignored him and pressed on, “Whatever they started off as, Vampires have become almost synonymous with sexuality and eroticism. In our school, when people discuss who they would want to be ravaged by, you are usually the first name that comes-up. You may not suck blood but in terms of being a symbol of sexuality and eroticism, you are already a vampire,” explained Shintaro, “The problem is your personality. You are too nice!” he declared.

 

“Well that means you’ll have to find someone else to be Dracula,” Haru interrupted, not liking where this was all heading. Especially since Makoto had turned beet red from being told point blank that he was the star of a lot of people’s wet dreams.

 

Shintaro ignored Haru as well and pressed on, “You wouldn't have to act too much. We could have a throne made and just have you sit there looking sexy but with a dangerous edge. As if you were plotting how to use the creatures before you to amuse yourselves before disposing of them like used tissues.”

 

“I could never do that!” protested Makoto.

 

“Makoto could never do that,” Haru repeated in agreement.

 

Shintaro, however, was not listening, “It’s not like you don’t have a dangerous beast hidden inside of you, Tachibana. I saw it afterall. Back in middle school when those delinquents tried to bully Nanase,” suddenly, before the eyes of the entire classroom, Makoto personality seemed to just flip.

 

Gone were the gentle eyes and the soft, kind expression that his face always seem to wear. Instead there was a dark edge to Makoto’s eyes and a cold, hard cast to his face, “They shouldn't have hurt Haru-chan,” the use of the -chan just seemed so out of place given the low dangerous voice Makoto had used that everybody, including Haru, felt a shiver run up and down their spine.

 

“Yes, there’s the darkness,” said Shintaro, after a moment, “Although you do need to combine it with a look as if you want to, forgive the crudeness of my expression, fuck the person before you,” he explained, “That should get the girls packed into our vampire cafe and maybe some of the boys too. No doubt they will order lots of chocolate as substitute for sex. We’ll make a killing and be the top ranked class at the fair for sure!”

 

“I don’t think I can be sexy!” protested Makoto, back to his cheerful sunny self.

 

“Makoto can’t be sexy,” once against Haru repeated what Makoto said to show his agreement, “It’s too dangerous,” he declared.

 

“Haru! What are you saying?” wondered Makoto.

 

“It’ll be dangerous for Makoto have even more admirers and fans,” Haru explained, “He gets confessed to enough already! It really interferes with swimming practice!”

 

Shintaro rolled his eyes, “I am sure the rate at which Tachibana is confessed to will not increase because of this. The point remains, and I do hate to admit this, the rest of us would not draw as many customers as Tachibana can. He will be our vampire lord. So Tachibana, start practising being dark and sexy!”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bram Stoker’s Dracula, Interview With a Vampire, Twilight… these were all the books Makoto had been given to read so he could find his “inner vampire” by exploring the rise and evolution of vampires as a symbol of sex and everything erotic. He had also been given books on acting and misdirection by Shintaro, the class representative, as the latter had decided that Makoto just sitting there would be “too much of a good thing” and “destroy the mystic of a vampire lord”. Instead, Shintaro decided that they would setup their classroom in such a way that they would have private tables hidden from each other by curtains. The tables would have five chair but seat only four. The fifth chair would be for the vampire lord, who may or may not “appear” to share high tea with the clients.

 

Shintaro and the class festival committee, with a reluctant Haru, had also worked to streamline the cafe’s menu. The cafe would only serves groups of 3-4 people and every group would be served a set vampire themed high tea consisting mini coffin cakes (chocolate cakes shaped like coffin), death saba (mackerel sushi that Haru had agreed to “vampirise” by decorating the plate with a mayonnaise cross), blood cookies (cookies shaped as hands with raspberry jams) and strawberry ghosts (strawberries decorated with white chocolate to look like ghosts). This way the kitchen team would also have an easier time since there would be no variation and they could just have the high tea sets pre-prepared.

 

The problem, well at least Makoto thought it was a problem, was that Shintaro was planning on  charging 2,500 Yen per customer and that was just too high a price to be charging poor high school students. Unexpectedly, Haru had sided with Shintaro, suggesting they go as high as 5,000 Yen. Shintaro nearly agreed but Makoto was able to talk him down. Especially since Makoto suspected that Haru was trying to have the cafe go bust by supporting the ridiculously high per person price. They will literally be one of the most expensives attraction at the festival.

 

However, Shintaro maintained that the price would not deter anybody since most people would happily pay triple that for a chance at a magical moment with Makoto. That statement did nothing to sooth Makoto’s worries because honestly, Makoto knew he had an athletic body but where were these delusions of him being a sex symbol coming from! He was the dork who kissed cats, played video games, chose going to amusement parks with his brother and sister over parties and oh, spent a good chunk of his time in public preventing Haru from striping and gettied arrested for public indecency! What part of of him exactly was “sexy”? He had nothing in common with all these “sexy vampires”. The class cafe was going to fail and it was all going to be Makoto’s fault!

 

* * *

 

“It wouldn’t be your fault,” Haru assured Makoto as they took a break from doing homework, “It will be Shintaro’s fault for supporting this stupid concept and forcing you to be sexy and seductive in front of other people.”

 

“Haru! Your choice of words seem to imply I am sexy and seductive in front of… I don’t know you!” Haru blushed, “Wait? Seriously? What do I do when I am sexy and seductive?” Makoto wondered, earnestly.

 

“I am not telling you!” replied Haru, “I don’t want you to… to kiss strange girls! It’s… it’s super unhygienic!”

 

“That’s what you are worried about!”

 

“It’s a serious worry!”

 

“Haru! Come on and help me! If I am not sexy and seductive the class cafe will fail and all our classmates will be troubled! No one likes their efforts going to waste!” begged Makoto.

 

Haru pouted but then offered grudgingly, “Just… just be yourself.”

 

“That’s not going to be enough! I mean, all the vampires are dark and mysterious and this Edward guy even glows like diamonds!”

 

“Makoto is mysterious,” said Haru, “Because Makoto never talks about himself. So its hard to know what Makoto is thinking. I mean, there are stuff you do that show what kind of person you are. Nice, kind, helpful and supportive but there are stuff you can’t show or rather, other people can’t see about you unless they spend as much time with you as I do and even I sometimes need Makoto’s words to let me know what’s in Makoto’s heart,” explained Haru, “Which all gives Makoto a mysterious air. Because, you aren’t a shadow, quiet and overlooked. You shine and catch people’s eyes but you are so bright that people are dazzled and blinded. They will never see you like I can,” Haru said firmly.

 

“So it’s sort of like when Haru swims and dazzles everybody with his beautiful strokes but is tsundere on land and so people get the wrong impression?” wondered Makoto.

 

“Makoto, I am not pretending to be a jerk,” Haru pointed out, “I am a jerk.”

 

“That’s not true! Haru is nice and kind and wonderful!” Makoto insisted, “Haru would make a perfect vampire! I am… I am...”

 

“Makoto should remember all his advantages,” advised Haru through gritted teeth, “Anyone would fall for Makoto if Makoto gave-off his quietly confident sexy onii-chan vibe.”

 

“What does that even mean!” whined Makoto.

 

Haru rolled his eyes and gave-up trying to help. Afterall, it wasn’t as if he was enjoying helping Makoto figure out how to be seductive to random outsiders. Outsiders should just stay away! “Haru, what are you doodling?” Makoto wondered as he looked over at Haru’s notebook.

 

This made Haru focus on what he had been absently doodling and he realised he had drawn a tower of sorts. Oh, if only he could build a tower far from civilisation, next to a beautiful blue lake and live there peacefully with Makoto forever… maybe he could have a pod of attack dolphins to keep away intruders. They would have to be river dolphins of course, but Haru was sure river dolphins were just as good as sea dolphins for military purposes. Maybe he could also have some squads of kitties for their land based security needs. Makoto liked cats. He would certainly be happy with a kitty Makoto protection squad…

 

“Haru?”

 

“Quiet Makoto, I am planning my kitty patrol,” Haru informed him. Makoto sighed and returned to doing his homework and fretting over the upcoming cultural festival.

 

* * *

 

Makoto was still thinking through how to be a vampire when team Iwatobi joined team Samezuka for a joint training session. It was during the session that Rin wondered what was preoccupying Makoto. “Mako-chan is going to be a vampire lord who seduces all the girls!” declared Nagisa, “And maybe some of the boys too!”

 

“Why are you looking at me, Nagisa-kun?” wondered Rei.

 

“Ah? Rei-chan is not saving up to get into Mako-chan’s cafe?” Nagisa asked.

 

“Of course not! I mean not that I don’t think Makoto-senpai isn’t worth 5,000 Yen, its just that...”

 

Rei did not get to finish because Rin interrupted him exclaiming, “5,000 Yen! Oi Makoto,” he turned towards Makoto, who was standing with Haru a little distance away, stretching a bit, “You better be a master seducer if you are charging 5,000 Yen for the privilege!”

 

“5,000 Yen isn’t for Makoto. It’s for the mackerel and cakes. If you get Makoto, you’ll be lucky and you are not that lucky Rin,” declared Haru.

 

“The hell! 5,000 yen for just the food and go guarantee of Makoto! Feh!” replied Rin, “And that’s assuming Makoto can even flirt. I mean, you have never done stuff like that right? Mako...” the words died in Rin’s throats because Makoto was looking at him like he wanted to devour him.

 

As for Makoto, it started with a simple thought: Rin was the perfect person to practice his seduction skills on. Trying to seduce Haru was too embarrassing, Nagisa, Gou and Rei were his kohui and it would be wrong of Makoto as their senpai to use them as practice. But Rin was just perfect! He was a friend and so would not take things the wrong way and given Makoto knew Rin, it would be more comfortable for him. But how to seduce Rin in only a few moments?

 

More precisely, how would vampire Makoto seduce Rin? Vampires, from what Makoto gathered, played to their advantage but what advantage did Makoto have over Rin? Well he was taller, the thought caused Makoto to consciously straighten his spine and stand at his full height. What else? Well vampires think of humans as food and so want to eat them in a primal hunger sort of way. So maybe if he imagined that Rin tasted like chocolate? Maybe delicious chilli infused dark chocolate that would just melt in Makoto’s mouth as soon as he took a bite.

 

“Oi Makoto… umm… what’s with that look?” asked Rin.

 

“Hmm,” said Makoto with a smile, his I-am-thinking smile, as he brought a finger up to touch his lips, “I was just thinking that Rin might be more tasty than any cake in the vampire cafe.”

 

“Is that supposed to be a pick-up line?” Rin wanted to sound as if he was joking, like he was finding the situation funny. But instead his voice quivered with nerves and he found himself taking an involuntary step back.

 

“Not at all,” said Makoto, taking advantage of his slightly longer gait to quickly close the distance between them, “After all, didn’t you just say,” he cupped Rin’s face with one hand, “I probably can’t even flirt,” Makoto had dropped his voice to a breathy intimate whisper and his was so intense that Rin felt as if he was a meal in front of a very hungry man.

 

“I am going to be eaten!” Rin’s mind screamed, “Wait, no! I am going to be kissed! Wait! Am I okay with being kissed? No I want to be eaten! Wait no! What’s happening to me!”

 

“Makoto!” yelled Haru as he forcibly inserted himself between Rin and Makoto and separated the two. Freed from Makoto’s hypnotic gaze, Rin dived into the pool and swam away, trying desperately to cool-off and get his thoughts in order and determine if he was thankful or terribly disappointed that Makoto hadn’t devoured him like a favourite piece of chocolate.

 

“What are you doing?” demanded the seething Haru of Makoto.

 

“Practicing my seduction acting for the cafe,” replied Makoto, “Do you think it worked?”

 

“Oh, it definitely worked Mako-chan!” replied Nagisa, prancing-up to Haru and Makoto at that moment, “I was totally hot and bothered and wishing I was in Rin-chan’s place! Mako-chan should totally practice on me sometimes!”

 

“No!” Haru answered for Makoto, “We are leaving,” he declared as he headed towards the locker room.

  
“Haru!” whined Makoto, “We still have an hour of practice to go and why are you so angry! Haru!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure crack at this point… *sigh* why am I so incapable of writing vampire fics! Anyway, going to try to wrap this up in a longish chapter... unless I decide to ditch this... honestly don't know what I am doing and just playing around.


	3. Chapter 3

Haru knew he was in trouble when the first official posters for the Vampire Cafe started going up. “So the price per person is only 2,500 yen! I thought it was 5,000 yen,” he heard one girl say, “I am glad its not so expensive. Now I can go to the cafe guilt free!”

 

“I couldn’t go if it was 5,000 yen but I can afford 2,500 yen,” said another girl.

 

“Clearly you are not serious about your crush,” chimed in still another girl, “Even if it was 5,000 yen, I was still going to go!”

 

“Me too,” said the first girl, “I was saving up for it! But it would have been tight and I wouldn’t have been able to enjoy anything else at the festival. So I am glad the price is lower.”

 

“Thanks for playing your part perfectly, Nanase,” said Shintaro, coming-up to stand next to Haru.

 

Haru looked away, “I didn’t do anything,” he was annoyed but his tone was monotonous as always.

 

“Well no, it was mostly your blabber mouth clubmate Hazuki,” replied Shintaro, “But I imagine he heard that we were considering setting the per person price as high as 5,000 yen from you. Then like a hyped-up human megaphone that he is, he spread the rumour around the school. Yet all it did was separate the people who really want Tachibana from the people who just sort of want Makoto. The ones who really want Makoto will not like the lowered price and will therefore be happy to pre-purchase reservations,” Shintaro explained in glee.

 

“You are putting a lot of thought into this,” commented Haru.

 

“I am merely doing everything humanly possible to ensure our cafe is a success,” said Shintaro, “I intend to sell every available table and time slot before the festival.”

 

“What the if the food and Makoto don’t live-up to the hype?” wondered Haru.

 

Shintaro snickered, “Nanase, we have been schoolmates since kindergarten! I know perfectly well that you have too much pride, not to mention too much skill to not produce food of the highest quality. As for Tachibana, I know perfectly well he is at his best when others are depending on him. We need him to be a great vampire lord. Therefore he will rise to the occasion and be the vampire lord that those girls will wet their pants over! Well, assuming they are lucky enough to get tickets,” he added with a smirk.

 

Haru knew he was in trouble. Because Shintaro was right. The more people who depended on him, the better Makoto was. If the incident with Rin was any indication, Makoto had already hit upon a devastatingly effect act for his part as a vampire lord. At this rate, Haru really will need a crack team of cats armed with super soakers to keep the girls (and some boys) at bay!

 

* * *

“You can’t kiss anyone,” Haru declared, it was the night before the cultural festival and Haru decided he needed to set some ground rules since it would need a meteor strike for the Vampire Cafe to not happen at this point.

 

 

“I wasn’t going to!” insisted Makoto, “That would be sexual harassment!”

 

“Not if the other person wants it!”

 

“Haru!” exclaimed an exasperated Makoto, “I wasn’t going to do anything intimate beyond stroke their cheek a little.”

 

Haru still glared at him, “Well no kissing people you know would be okay with it either!”

 

“Name one person who would be okay with me kiss them out of the blue!” demanded Makoto.

 

“Rin,” said Haru.

 

“Rin would not be okay with me kissing him!” protested Makoto.

 

“Then you don’t know Rin very well,” replied Haru, sounding slightly miffed, “Anyway, no kissing!”

 

“Fine! Fine! Anything else?” wondered Makoto.

 

Haru thought carefully and then said in all seriousness, “I call dibs.”

 

“On what?”

 

“Everything!” Haru emphasised point with eyes burning with that intense passion he normally reserves for the pool and pristine bodies of water.

 

“Haru!” exclaimed and exasperated Makoto but then just smiled, “Alright,” he said, “You can call dibs on everything.”

 

* * *

 

In all honesty the 2,500 Yen price per person, while steep for a high school festival cafe, was probably not undeserved. Because class 2-1 had put in a lot of work into their cafe. In the end the class had gone only for floor candelabras upon realising that the table surface would be taken-up by the high tea stands, which they had borrowed from a western style hotel in the area, and individual plates and utensils, thus leaving no room for decorations. They also had to buy coffin cake moulds off ebay and hire blood red carpet for the floor and not to mention source reams of red and black satin to drape over the windows and walls, as well as use them to make little private areas for each of the tables.

 

In the end they managed to have about five, four person tables in the class and decided they would run the cafe from 10AM to 4PM with rotating the tables over every 30 minutes. Thanks to Makoto’s near universal appeal, Shintaro already had the revenue of 120,000 Yen sitting securely in class 2-1’s account with the student council. Now all they had to do was give the people an experience they would never forget!

 

* * *

 

10 AM, the first of the Vampire cafe’s customers file in. They are quickly shown to their table and given its a set menu, within moments they are presented with their high tea style food platter of coffin cakes, death saba, blood cookies and strawberry ghosts. Only thing they can choose is between coffee or from two kinds of tea.

 

10:05 AM table 3

A third year senpai looks at the food spread in front of her and absently comments, “I don’t know where to start! They all look so delicious!”

 

“I always start with the coffin,” she jumps as she realises that someone had entered their little area while she and her friends were distracting and was now standing behind her, “Because the first thing I do, is wake from a coffin,” the voice is both like and unlike Makoto’s. But the big beautiful hand that reached for her fork is definitely Makoto’s, she notes, having stared at it a few times when they ran into each other in the halls or the cafeteria. Makoto definitely had ‘yaoi hands’ that she was sure could do delicious sinful things to her if he wanted. But all he did this time was break a little bit of the coffin cake off for her and offer it to her.

 

She obediently opened her mouth and took the offered morsel, “Delicious, isn't it,” he said with absolute confidence, after all, Haru was the one who made. All the poor girl could do was nod, totally overcome by Makoto’s presence. Did he always have such an overwhelming aura? Makoto leaned in close, so close that for a brief moment the girl wondered if Makoto was going to kiss her, “Shall I have a taste too?” he wondered.

 

Yes! Yes! He was definitely going to kiss her! But wait? Was she okay with it? But Makoto was so hot! This was probably her one and only chance! Plus it wasn’t like it was going to be her first kiss! No, no, she would do it! She would definitely… Makoto put the fork in his mouth and licked the leftover cake in the most sensual way possible. When Makoto was done cleaning the fork, all the girls were feeling very hot and very bothered.

 

“Thanks for the taste,” Makoto said softly before disappearing in a swirl of cape. The girls stuffed their face with the sweets trying to achieve the sudo-orgasm only chocolate was capable of delivering.

 

10:10 AM table 1

A cute first year girl giggle, “These strawberry ghosts sure look funny but they taste great! Do you guy mind if I dip one of them in the ‘blood’ of the blood cookies?”

 

“I am sure they won’t mind,” whispers a sweety, sexy voice close to her ears, she freezes, as Vampire Lord Makoto bends down over her and reaches past her to take a ghost strawberry and dipping it in the raspberry jam that passed for blood, “Here,” he offered the berry to the girl in a manner that causes her to look-up to him, to look-up to his magnificently handsome sexily smiling face. Obediently she ate the fruit he hung above her face, earning herself an even bigger smile.

 

“It’s delicious, right,” it was a statement, not a question. The girl could only nod. Makoto smiled again and then he was gone. The girls dipped all the strawberry into the ‘blood’ after that.

 

* * *

 

“They want seconds!” screeched a panic girl who was working as a waitress to Sintaro.

 

“I anticipated this,” Shintaro answered calmly, “If they have time left on the clock, they can buy additional strawberries and coffin cakes,” he informed her, “Additional bowls of ghost strawberries, which will have 8 strawberries, is 1,000 Yen and plate of 4 coffin cakes 2,000 Yen.”

 

“Great! I’ll let them know,” said the girl as she scurried off.

 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Haru was having a silent meltdown even as he was diligently making the death saba and helping with the blood cookies, “What are you doing Makoto!” he wondered, “I told you I called dibs! Why are they eating so much chocolate!”

 

* * *

 

3:45 PM Table 5

 

“Ah! Mako-chan is not here yet!” complained Nagisa, “I hope he’s not going to not visit just because its us!”

 

“Makoto-senpai is probably very tired,” commented Gou, “He’s been working very hard from what I hear.”

 

“Well I am paying 5,000 Yen for this so he better show-up!” grumbled Rin.

 

“But Rin-san, the per person price is only 2,500 Yen, as I found out later,” Rei pointed out, glaring at Nagisa who had initially told him it cost 5,000 Yen.

 

“Onii-chan is treating me,” said Gou with a bright smile.

 

“If I have to put-up with Makoto flirting with you Gou,” commented Rin, “I am totally asking for a refund!”

 

“So it’s okay if I flirt with you,” came a breathy whisper next to Rin’s ears that sent shivers up and down Rin’s spine.

 

“The hell Makoto!” screamed Rin as he stumbled away, “When did you…” Makoto silenced Rin by cupping his face in his hands, “Makoto…”

 

“You have a bit of chocolate smeared right here,” Makoto used his fingers to wipe off a bit of chocolate and promptly put his finger in his mouth and start to suck it clean.

 

Rin gulped as lurid thoughts entered his head as he watched Makoto lick the chocolate off his finger. Rin found himself licking his own lips in an act that was a nervous reaction to the display in front of him. He honestly didn’t mean anything by it. He was certainly not, “Begging for a kiss, are you Rin,” it wasn’t a question or at least, Makoto did not wait for an answer as he leaned in close and, “Sorry,” he whispered, his breath ghosting on Rin’s lips, “Haru called dibs,” with that he left.

 

“Fuck!” screamed Rin, “Damn you Haru!”

 

“That was totally worth way more than 2,500 Yen!” Nagisa declared. Both Gou and Rei nodded in agreement as they stuffed their faces with cake.

 

* * *

 

“Well done everybody!” Shintaro declared when the cafe closed and the clean-up was finally done, “The food was delicious and thanks to Makoto’s superb performance, we were able to sell many extra plates of cake. Not to mention because of him we were able to pre-sell all our tables. Truly an all round success.”

 

Somewhere at the back of the classroom, an enraged Haru was silently glaring at a mortified Makoto, “I am never coming to school again!” declared Makoto as he hung his head and stared fixedly at the floor, “I did so many embarrassing things! I am never going to be able to face any of them, especially Rin!”

 

“What did you do to Rin?” demanded Haru, “I mean, I called dibs!”

 

“I… it’s too embarrassing but don’t worry Haru, I told him you had dibs,” Makoto assured Haru.

 

“Good!” said Haru. Up front Shintaro chuckled and continued his debrief.

 

When Haru was sufficiently certainly that he and Makoto would not be missed further, he whispered, “Let’s go home. I want to claim my dibs.”

  
For the first time in almost an hour, Makoto looked-up and smiled, “Alright, let’s get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one note joke is pretty much out of steam. So let me just conclude this fic here. In the end it wasn’t as vampirism but hope it was still sort of fun.


End file.
